Chains of Love
by scage1o1
Summary: This is a story about Ikaros and Tomoki, rated T, please review and tell me how much you liked/hated it thanks scage


_**Chains of Love**_

A fan fiction

Sora no Otoshimono/Heaven's Lost Property

_scages101_

**Chapter 1**

Ikaros looked at the sleeping body of her master Tomoki, and sighed, "M…master", Tomoki opened one eye and curled further into his blankets and going into back whatever perverted dream that he was in. Ikaros felt her reactor react to this and she was getting very angry with him, "MASTER!" Ikaros yelled out, Tomoki was jerked from his peaceful dream bye the scream of his angeloid, "Ikaros…. Are you okay?" asked the puzzled teen. "Master why do you not do those perverted things to me, you always do it to all of the other girls", Ikaros looked at her master's surprised face, "umm…I umm…umm, I don't know Ikaros" but it was just the opposite of that he had very strong feelings for his angeloid. Tomoki looked at his left hand and the chain that was there. Very slightly he tugged the chain, "Master?" asked the now blushing Ikaros as she felt her collar being pulled on. Tomoki pulled hard on the chain, Ikaros cried out in surprise as she was pulled toward her master. "Umm…master are you alright, you-" Ikaros felt a growing bulge near her abdomen, pushing herself off of Tomoki she fell on her back and felt her cheeks growing hotter. "Oh…sorry Ikaros" Tomoki looked down at where his growing erection was, Ikaros felt her reactor go crazy when she looked at the huge lump in his pants. Blushing she got up but was pulled back down by the embarrassed teenage boy, "Ikaros I meant to say something about why I do not do those perverted things to you…. I"

**Chapter 2**

"I…lo…love…" Ikaros looked at the man she loved and saw him crying, "you love what master?" Ikaros saw him reach down and pull something out of his pocket, "Ikaros come here". Tomoki felt Ikaros' breath on his face, "Ikaros I…I LOVE YOU!" Tomoki blurted out. Ikaros felt her reactor burst in a warm emotion that can only be explained as love. "M…master?" Ikaros looked at the crying face of her master, she looked down at the chain going along to his hand. Clutching the chain she pulled Tomoki closer to her and kissed him, feeling his soft and sweet lips on hers she started to cry along with him. Tomoki heard Ikaros moan as he moved closer to her. Then he felt her pull him on top of her. Still passionately kissing he heard Ikaros moan yet again, "what's the matter Ikaros?" asked the boy, Ikaros felt Tomoki's erection pushing against her panties, she let another moan out, and saw that Tomoki was getting angry at her for not answering. Ikaros answered by pushing up against his erection and letting a lustful moan escape her lips. Tomoki felt Ikaros' hips against his boner and pushed himself off of his love. "M…master why did you stop?" asked Ikaros who was reaching for his arm. "Ikaros I…I am not ready for you to do that to me…just yet".

**Chapter 3**

"For me to do what?" asked the smiling angeloid, "for…. For us to…Well you know", Ikaros looked at her lover's face and frowned then looked down at the collar that was attached to her neck, "oh…", Tomoki decided to let her know that he was not ready to have sex with her, well not just yet. "Ikaros I stopped because I do not want to have sex with you". Ikaros looked at her master and her reactor started to burn with a good feeling warmth that traveled all along her body and she felt tears streak down her face, "why not master?", Tomoki looked at Ikaros and had to admit that she was a amazing catch but he wondered why he did not want to get that passionate with her. "Master I do not know what this "sex" is…. What is it?", Tomoki looked up at his angeloid and felt for her hand, clutching it close to his chest he replied in a serious voice "sex is a means to reproduce Ikaros and I am3 not ready for a child or another angeloid". Ikaros felt her face grow red and she then felt guilty and ashamed at the same time. "Tomoki I am very sorry that I almost caused you to have a child". Tomoki looked at Ikaros and started to laugh but then stopped when he guessed she was not joking.

**Chapter 4**

"Ikaros I am not the one who has the baby it is the female who has the child…. so in other words you would have a little boy or girl in you and in nine months you will give birth to our kid…. but since I stopped that will not happen". Ikaros looked at her master and then looked down at his now shrinking erection and felt her face flush red as she felt that same lust come over her again, looking into Tomoki's eyes as she moved her hand on top of his now growing erection, "I don't care about that Master all I can think of is what you can do to me now". Tomoki felt his body react to the way Ikaros was acting, blood raced out of his nose and onto his plain white shirt, "Ika…Ikaros do you really want me to do those sort of things to you?" Ikaros and Tomoki looked at each other and started to kiss very passionately just as the door Tomoki's house opened up as all the rest of the New World Discovery Club walked in the house. "TOMOKI YOU FRIGGIN PERVERT!" screamed sohara as she karate chopped his face, as she was about to hit him with her final chop a hand shot out and grabbed her arm twisting it, "I allowed master to do this, sohara" Ikaros spat out, her eyes blood red, hair a mess and a halo above her head. "n...no it is fine Ikaros...don...don't hurt sohara". (later that day) "so tomoki you and Ikaros are officially a couple" asked Sugata, Tomoki blushed and looked down at his food, Ikaros heard Tomoki mumble something that made sohara and the other three angeloids blush. "oh so thats what you were about to…" Ikaros did not hear the rest because Chaos walked in and gave Tomoki a big hug saying "it's okay...now Tomo and Ikaros are girlfriend and boyfriend". Ikaros felt felt pain in her chest as Chaos started saying that now she and master had to go on dates and kiss, hold hands, and other things.

**Chapter 5**

_Tomoki….Tomoki...Tomoki, treasure your time with my daughter because she will soon be the only thing that you ever yearn for. _Tomoki awoke with a startled cry of pain, pain flashed through his chest, Ikaros was at her master's side in an instant, "master are you okay?" asked the confused angeloid, Pain raged in Tomoki's chest as he rocked back and forth in the fetal position. "I...Ikaros….AGH" Tomoki felt blood start to flow out of his nose as the pain subsided, "master hold still…", Tomoki looked at his angeloid in wonder as she pulled a two inch piece of Chaos' wing blade out of his back, "Chaos is this yours?" asked Ikaros at breakfast, "yes Ikaros, I wondered where it went". Chaos apologized to Tomoki and went to her room, Ikaros went up to tomoki's room and stayed there for about a hour petting her watermelon. "Ikaros?" asked Tomoki as he saw Ikaros crying and cradling the watermelon, "yes master", Tomoki sat down by Ikaros and kissed her cheek and whispered into her ear, "Ikaros I love you". Ikaros blushed as Tomoki lightly kissed her on the lips, Ikaros dropped the watermelon and grabbed Tomoki and kissed him hard on the lips, Tomoki felt as though he was kissing Ikaros for a hour, before Ikaros started to take of her armor, "Ikaros…..stop…..st…" Tomoki was cut off by Ikaros plunging him deeper into their kiss, "master I only want you" Ikaros said as she finished taking off her armor, "I love you Tomoki".

**THE END**


End file.
